


Full Of Hope

by venator_signum



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, can be read as cassian/jyn if you really squint but read how you want, everyone STILL dies, no happy ending, no? didn't think so, what if they got out but still ended up dying au, you may be dramatic but are you turning off your own life support dramatic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venator_signum/pseuds/venator_signum
Summary: Hope had gotten them this far, they have very little left. They give their hope to the Rebel Alliance so that it may save them. To save their dream.Their moment is stopped short when a rebel ship opens its doors in front of them and the occupants scramble to help them aboard.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso
Kudos: 1





	Full Of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came a while ago i just haven't rewatched rogue one in ages so I did that and then wrote this
> 
> please read the tags, I own nothing have a nice day

“Your father would’ve been proud, Jyn.” Their hands enclose around each other as they look out to the impending doom on the horizon on the beach by the waves. It is calm. Serene, even. Hope had gotten them this far, they have very little left. They give their hope to the Rebel Alliance so that it may save them. To save their dream.

Their moment is stopped short when a rebel ship opens its doors in front of them and the occupants scramble to help them aboard.

They fly at breakneck speeds ahead of the destruction, not unlike what they had on Jedha. It felt like so long ago but had been barely a day ago. A lot has happened since then. It’s almost laughable.

The shuttle is quiet and the others give them space as Jyn and Cassian sit, wrapped in each other’s arms, still reeling from shock and processing what had happened. They allow themselves to hope once more - hope that they will get out of this alive.

The ship docks with the Tantive IV to get into hyperspace and they cross over to the corvette as the plans finish loading onto the data chip. It is loud. Everyone is in a panic.

Jyn and Cassian are handed blasters as they prepare for an attack. People hurry as they run in every which way, the tension rising in anticipation for what’s to come. They don’t know who will be sent to take them down, to stop the plans from reaching the Alliance. They can only hope that they make it out alive.

They make a path for the soldier with the data chip and go on the defensive, creating a barrier to protect the man as he tries to unstick the door.

* * *

Everything goes dark.

* * *

It is quiet except for the siren in the background.

* * *

A breath in and a breath out. Both too mechanical to be fully human.

* * *

A red blade ignites.

* * *

A hulking, dark monster of a figure stands there, illuminated in red.

* * *

“OPEN FIRE!”

* * *

All hell is let loose. Blasters go off in a desperate attempt to stop the nightmare that is the Emperor’s right hand. He bats them away like they are a small annoyance and to him, they are. Men go down left, right and centre. Soldiers go flying from blasts of supernatural energy, their throats closing and they scrabble at their necks to remove unseeable claws. The leviathan’s weapon cleaving through men like they’re made of paper.

Jyn and Cassian fight like their lives depend on it; because they do.

Scream after scream after scream. It never ends, never stops.

The chip gets through to a man on the other side and he takes off at a run to get away from the terror behind him.

Jyn and Cassian stand their ground - still holding hands - the final two still alive. But not for long.

A lightsaber cuts clean through them.

They die still full of hope.

Because rebellions are built on hope.


End file.
